This invention relates to a bridge plug for use in wells. More specifically, this invention relates to a packer type bridge plug which may be set upon a wireline and retrieved upon a tubing string for use in wells.
In oil and gas wells it is desirable to have a bridge plug which will withstand high differential fluid pressures thereacross, can be set using a wireline and can be easily retrieved from the well.
Such a bridge plug is particularly desirable in wells where multiple formations are to be isolated for completion, testing and/or stimulation.
Some typical prior art retrievable packers and bridge plugs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,233; 3,507,327; 3,584,684; 3,749,166; 4,078,606; and 4,427,063.